As computers and data processing equipment have grown in capability, users have developed applications that place increasing demands on the equipment. Thus, there is a continually increasing need to process more information in a given amount of time. One way to process more information in a given amount of time is to process each element of information in a shorter amount of time. As that amount of time is shortened, it approaches the physical speed limits that govern the communication of electronic signals. While it would be ideal to be able to move electronic representations of information with no delay, such delay is unavoidable. In fact, not only is the delay unavoidable, but, since the amount of delay is a function of distance, the delay varies according to the relative locations of the devices in communication.
Since there are limits to the capabilities of a single electronic device, it is often desirable to combine many devices, such as memory components, to function together to increase the overall capacity of a system. However, since the devices cannot all exist at the same point in space simultaneously, consideration must be given to operation of the system with the devices located diversely over some area.
Traditionally, the timing of the devices' operation was not accelerated to the point where the variation of the location of the devices was problematic to their operation. However, as performance demands have increased, traditional timing paradigms have imposed barriers to progress.
One example of an existing memory system uses DDR (double data rate) memory components. The memory system includes a memory controller and a memory module. A propagation delay occurs along an address bus between the memory controller and the memory module. Another propagation delay occurs along the data bus between the memory controller and the memory module.
The distribution of the control signals and a control clock signal in the memory module is subject to strict constraints. Typically, the control wires are routed so there is an equal length to each memory component. A “star” or “binary tree” topology is typically used, where each spoke of the star or each branch of the binary tree is of equal length. The intent is to eliminate any variation of the timing of the control signals and the control clock signal between different memory components of a memory module, but the balancing of the length of the wires to each memory component compromises system performance (some paths are longer than they need to be). Moreover, the need to route wires to provide equal lengths limits the number of memory components and complicates their connections.
In such DDR systems, a data strobe signal is used to control timing of both data read and data write operations. The data strobe signal is not a periodic timing signal, but is instead only asserted when data is being transferred. The timing signal for the control signals is a periodic clock. The data strobe signal for the write data is aligned to the clock for the control signals. The strobe for the read data is delayed by delay relative to the control clock equal to the propagation delay along the address bus plus the propagation delay along the data bus. A pause in signaling must be provided when a read transfer is followed by a write transfer to prevent interference along various signal lines used. Such a pause reduces system performance.
Such a system is constrained in several ways. First, because the control wires have a star topology or a binary tree routing, reflections occur at the stubs (at the ends of the spokes or branches). The reflections increase the settling time of the signals and limit the transfer bandwidth of the control wires. Consequently, the time interval during which a piece of information is driven on a control wire will be longer than the time it takes a signal wavefront to propagate from one end of the control wire to the other. Additionally, as more modules are added to the system, more wire stubs are added to each conductor of the data bus, thereby adding reflections from the stubs. This increases the settling time of the signals and further limits the transfer bandwidth of the data bus.
Also, because there is a constraint on the relationship between the propagation delays along the address bus and the data bus in this system, it is hard to increase the operating frequency without violating a timing parameter of the memory component. If a clock signal is independent of another clock signal, those clock signals and components to which they relate are considered to be in different clock domains. Within a memory component, the write data receiver is operating in a different clock domain from the rest of the logic of the memory component, and the domain crossing circuitry will only accommodate a limited amount of skew between these two domains. Increasing the signaling rate of data will reduce this skew parameter (when measured in time units) and increase the chance that a routing mismatch between data and control wires on the board will create a timing violation.
Also, most DDR systems have strict limits on how large the address bus and data bus propagation delays may be (in time units). These are limits imposed by the memory controller and the logic that is typically included for crossing from the controller's read data receiver clock domain into the clock domain used by the rest of the controller. There is also usually a limit (expressed in clock cycles) on how large the sum of these propagation delays can be. If the motherboard layout makes this sum too large (when measured in time units), the signal rate of the system may have to be lowered, thereby decreasing performance.
In another example of an existing memory system, the control wires and data bus are connected to a memory controller and are routed together past memory components on each memory module. One clock is used to control the timing of write data and control signals, while another clock is used to control the timing of read data. The two clocks are aligned at the memory controller. Unlike the previous prior art example, these two timing signals are carried on separate wires.
In such an alternate system, several sets of control wires and a data bus may be used to intercouple the memory controller to one or more of the memory components. The need for separate sets of control wires introduces additional cost and complexity, which is undesireable. Also, if a large capacity memory system is needed, the number of memory components on each data bus will be relatively large. This will tend to limit the maximum signal rate on the data bus, thereby limiting performance.
Thus, a technique is needed to coordinate memory operations among diversely-located memory components.